


Kumasutra

by natat



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Impact Play, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Multi, Prompt Fic, Smut, f/m - Freeform, master/servent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 21:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natat/pseuds/natat
Summary: A series of DanganRonpa fics centred around different sexual prompts.Games and pairing will vary, though they'll probably be a lot of V3.Tags will be updated when I upload.





	Kumasutra

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, I really like this pairing. the prompt was 'Comical Roleplay', but it wound up more as 'participant finding roleplay comical'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gonta and Kirumi attempt a Master/Servant roleplay, it doesn't entirely go to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I really like this pairing. the prompt was 'Comical Roleplay', but it wound up more as 'participant finding roleplay comical'  
This chapter is Gonta/Kirumi.  
Includes: Master/Servant, impact play, Dom/Sub.

As Kirumi slowly found herself lead to the bed by a Gonta, dressed in a suit, she couldn’t help but wonder about her partners’ intentions and just how prepared he was for the situation he was. 

As he, slightly trembling took charge, removing his jacket, placing it in position and approaching Kirumi, Gonta hesitated, knowing he was to give an order, but not being used to this position. Kirumi sensed his hesitation, it was something to be expected, after all, he wasn’t familiar with much at all. 

He wasn’t completely naive, by any stretch of the imagination. He knew what sex was, though needed convincing that it wasn’t ungentlemanly, as long as his partner wanted it too, but he was unaware when it came to exploring sexuality, and learning lead to a few situations in their time together. 

Kirumi had been the one to suggest the idea, but probably should have been more specific. She talked to him idea the idea of roleplay in the bedroom, but Gonta didn’t know exactly what she meant and, hearing the word roleplay, connected it to playing a character and, therefore, acting. 

Which lead to him asking for advice from the Ultimate Playwright, which lead to a concerned e-mail checking if Gonta had asked anyone else. Kirumi resolved to explain more thoroughly in the future. 

Still, if he was struggling a bit Kirumi could prompt, she rationalized, “Your orders, Master?” 

Gonta snapped back into focus, realizing that he had to come up with something, “G-I mean,” he stumbled over his words, trying to deviate from his normal pattern of speech, “I’d like for you to strip to your underwear, but do it slowly.” 

He says the last bit and looks like he’s holding back saying something else, trying to make it sound like an order rather than a request. Kirumi repressed a smile at this and she followed his order, making precise, almost dance like moves as she made show of following his request, taking care to leave her clothing in a pile. Seeing Gonta look at her, she realized that he had gotten a bit distracted by this. Not the first time he’d seen her in a state of undress, and he’d managed to move on from his previous trait at getting instantly embarrassed, but he found himself forgetting to give the next instruction. Kirumi managed to refrain from reacting to this, keeping to her role as she finished and waited for Gonta to continue. While he stammered a little, the next statement didn't resemble a request. 

“On the bed, on your knees.” 

Kirumi obeyed trying to find a position that was somewhat comfortable as she heard the sound of Gonta rummaging through a drawer trying to find something, but from her position she couldn’t make out what it was. 

At least not until she felt a tickling sensation as something travelled across her back, slowly descending before ascending again, covering the entirety of her body. 

A flogger, well, she had bought it on a whim, she was glad to see it finally coming to some use. 

“You haven’t been honest with me, have you?” 

The tone was different this time, with Gonta gradually getting into character, having a sterner voice and getting into the roleplay. Kirumi decided to see where this would lead to. 

“I don’t know what it is you are referring to,” she replied, still facing away from him, “I have completed the tasks you asked of me, did I not?” 

“You did,” Gonta acknowledged before continuing, “But I was expecting you to take a little more care in your duties, this is not like you at all, to leave a job half done.” 

“I’m sorry, Master, I thought I was doing a job that was adequate to your liking.” 

As she replied, Gonta resumes moving the flogger further, stopping at her backside before removing it and holding it into his hand. 

“It seems you have gotten a little too comfortable, taking shortcuts. It seems I will have to teach you the error of your ways.” 

Kirumi braces herself for the impact. It doesn’t come. 

Instead, Gonta brings himself down to her and whispers, “T-this is still alright, isn’t it?” 

Kirumi smiled and replied, “Don’t worry, just make sure you don’t use all your strength while you're doing this. You’re doing a good job so far. Don’t forget, the safeword’s ‘red’. I’ll use it if I need you to stop.” 

Gonta nodded and moved back out of her sight. She felt the leather for a short period of time before it was drawn back. 

A short hesitation followed, and then the impact. 

Which... was quite underwhelming. 

She may have mentioned for him to not use his full strength, it would have been far too painful if he had done so. His strength was something they were both very aware of, but he’d probably held back a little too much. There wasn’t really any pain, it was more ticklish than anything. 

Still, better to be too gentle than too hard, she reasoned. She could always work up from there. 

“Forgive me for saying so, Master, but shouldn’t a punishment be a little... harder?” she drew out the last word, waiting for a response. 

“Of...of course,” Gonta hesitated, “I was just...” he trailed off, fumbling to try and justify it. Kirumi knew. It was Gonta being cautious. One again, she refrained from reacting, trying to maintain character as Gonta got back into position and prepared himself. 

Again. This time making a definite cracking sound as Kirumi gasped. That was more like it. Followed by a small pause, before another strike, slightly harder than the last. That one probably left a mark, she thought to herself. He continued getting harder for a small period of time, building up gradually and gauging her reactions before continuing, eventually stopping at a point where going harder would probably be uncomfortable for him to do. She could tell he was getting more into it as he went on. The movements became more confident, more precise. Kirumi let out a soft moan as Gonta made a final strike, stopping as his hand grew tired and he wanted to move on. 

“I think that’s enough of that for now, I hope you’ll remember this in future.” 

“Of course, Master, it won’t happen again.” 

“But I am not done with the yet,” he continued, trailing a finger down her back, “After that, I find myself wanting more.” 

“You only need say the word, and I will comply.” 

“You make it sound like your only following instructions, but is that really the case.” 

Kirumi stumbled slightly in her response. She was happy to see him get into the roleplay, but it was still weird to hear him, ever the sweet gentleman, acting like this. Confident, if a little cocky, she fought hard not to laugh at the personality shift, but it was more of a struggle than she anticipated. 

“Y-You are correct, of course, I have my needs as well.” 

“Then tell me, what do you want me to do to you. I’ll only continue if you tell me” 

Kirumi took a deep breath before replying, looking her ‘Master’ in the eyes, seeing the hint nervousness behind the confident act and feeling the effect it was having on her. 

She wanted him, and quickly. 

“I want you to dominate me, to...” she trailed off. 

“Yes?” 

“I... want you... inside of me.” 

"I want to see how much you want it,” Gonta teased, “I want to hear you beg for it, tell me how badly you want me to fuck you.” 

That was the breaking point for Kirumi, the sound of laughter hit the room. Gonta did not know how to respond. 

“What happened, did Gonta say something wrong?” 

Kirumi tried to explain between laughs, “No, Gonta, sorry, it just sounded weird, hearing you curse.” 

“Gonta thought it'd be more in character, was that bad?” 

Kirumi managed to calm herself, “No, I think it just takes some getting used to.” 

“Go- I still enjoyed it though, at least, what we did do far.” 

“We can carry on,” Kirumi responded, “We’ll just leave the roleplay for the time being, I think I’ll struggle to take it seriously tonight.” 

Kirumi moves over to Gonta positioning herself to straddle him, one hand placed on his chest, the other, slowing working its way down his body. 

“However,” she continued, “If you don’t mind, perhaps switching things up for a bit, I’d like to take the lead.” 

“I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to write dom Gonta... I'll still probably do it again.
> 
> If you think I've missed a tag feel free let me know.  
I'm not taking requests, but I may look through comments for ideas so if you've got a ship or prompt idea, let me know. I'll be doing ships from the main three games

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to write dom Gonta... I'll still probably do it again.
> 
> If you think I've missed a tag feel free let me know.  
I'm not taking requests, but I may look through comments for ideas so if you've got a ship or prompt idea, let me know. I'll be doing ships from the main three games


End file.
